Percy Jackson the son of Thanatos
by Batmanisdarkness
Summary: Percy Jackson was never a son of Poseidon but a son of Thanatos and champion of Mercury. He came back to life from a nice life in Elysium to help out with two wars. Could his very bad immortal life get any worse? Kronos has risen and now mother earth. Is he just going to die again?


I don't want to lose your love tonight "You're hard to catch." I panted. "Well, that's very ironic of you to say you got wings." She grumbled. I chuckled. "I ran actually." I smile at her and sit down next to her. She looked at me with a raised brow. "I didn't want to have the campers get creped out. It would just make us even more unwanted." I say. She chuckles. "Yah well you still didn't need to go fetch me. What now is Chiron going to make Jason apologize?" She asks me. "Well he could if he wanted to but we'll probably have to wait until Jason wakes up." I tell her. She gave me a confused look then her eyes widened in realization. "You knocked him out." She gasped. "Well… yeah and did some other stuff…" I trailed. If possible Bianca's eyes widened even more. I laughed. "What? He made fun of Nico for being weak. You got upset and it was unlike you to go punch him so I did it for you. Your welcome." I told her. "Yah well, Nico was the prophecy child so I don't know why he would make fun of him. I still don't know how that worked. I am older then him." She told me. "Well we were both fourteen when we first met so he was twelve and so I guess it just kind of worked out." I shrug. "The fates just thought to have it come later." I tell her. She just nods her head. "I just can't wait for that ship to be built so we can go sail over to him." Bianca sighed. "I know. But hey, we don't know he might get a girlfriend and maybe some tattoos like …" I was cut off by a hard punch to the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked. "He is not going to get a girlfriend or any tattoos soon without my permission." Bianca growled. I laughed but then turned serious. "Well, he will defiantly get a tattoo like this if he want the romans to like him." I say and unroll my sleeve to show my SPQR tattoo. Bianca just nods. "Ummm… Percy how many tattoos do you have?" She asked me. "Three." I shrugged. "Three!" Bianca went wide eyes. "Yes." I sighed. I took off my shirt to reveal my black wing tattoos that turn into my real ones. My SPQR tattoo and a new skull one I got on my seventeenth birthday. "When did you get the skull?" She asked me. "My seventeenth birthday." I tell her. Thanatos and Mercury were fine with it but Hazel. Not so much." I chuckled at the memory. "Who's Hazel?" Bianca asked me. Uh oh. "Bianca I haven't exactly told you this but… you have a sister. A daughter of Pluto." I sigh. Here it comes…"WHAT! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME!?" She yelled. "I couldn't tell you or it would lead to another war against you Greeks and us Romans. We didn't want another war in the middle of a war with father time." I explain to her. I was worried she was going to lose her temper and skeletons will start to come out of the sand behind us. Bianca began to relax a little. "I trust you Percy but what is … you know… my sister like?" She asked me. "She's my best friend." I say. Well you know how I ummm… I died well she died too and when my dad told me to get her out of the underworld we just went to camp Jupiter together and became best friends off the bat. She's hilarious you'll love her." I tell her. "I thought I was your best friend." Bianca said glumly. "Well. Hazel is different." I tell her. "So you like her." Bianca said with a raised eyebrow. "Noooo." I say. "Well not like that. You're kind of different." I say. Oh gods. "Soooo. You like me?" She asked with a tad pink rising in her cheeks. "Well yes… but no ummm. This is really awkward." I said. I think of what to say next but I couldn't come with anything to cover my mistake at words. I sighed. Here it goes. "Bianca. I have had a crush on you for a while now and…" Before I could say anything more Bianca smashed her lips into mine and we kissed. Finally I kissed her. Well she kissed me. I did a little happy dance in my head. Finally. I didn't lose her love tonight. We broke apart. "I've been waiting to do that for a long, long, time." I breathe. Bianca giggles. I laugh and through my head back strands of my untamed hair getting in the way. "Well finally the two Goths get it on." We hear someone sat behind us. It was Thalia. "We are not Goth!" Bianca and I both shout. Thalia laughs. She did kinda have a point. I wore black jeans, long sleeve shirt and a black coat and Bianca wore dark skinny jeans and a loose shirt with a skull on it. And a nice black bureau too. And both of us were into horrible poems and death so she does got a point. "Well you always look depressed unlike us." I shoot back at her. Her eyes widen and she comes over and zaps me. "Ow!" I say. Bianca and Thalia laugh. "Seriously? She just called you Goth.," I say to Bianca. "Eh. If she says it again I'll just have some skeletons get her." Bianca shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Well now that we're done here are you two lover birds ready to go back to dinner?" Thalia asked and then looked at me. "And next time. Try to be a little neater." She told me and we went up to the pavilion. Ok so please review this is just a preview from the future sooo…Yah. Another chapter will come soon so if anyone has read this please post something if you know how to. Batman is out. 


End file.
